Carnival Struck Barnyard
by RhettMaster96 Studios
Summary: My perspective on how I think season 3 should go out with a bang! Rating changed to Kplus because it's more kid-friendly, than suggestive. The full summary and extra information is inside. Inspired by "Cifford's REALLY Big Movie!" and AngelOli16! Enjoy!
1. A Typical Morning at the Barnyard

Full Summary_: The animals hit it big time! What looked like a regular carnival flyer, turned out to be an add for a new animal-based carnival sensation! Can Otis and the gang achieve their dreams of becoming famous and win huge cash for the farmer, while, along the way, learn the true meanings of friendship and teamwork? And what about Otis and Abby? Will they become closer as well? Read to find out!_

(**DISCLAIMER**: I am a huge fan of Back at the Barnyard and I do NOT own it. This is my very first fan-fiction story ever, so go easy on me!)

Without further ado, I present to you...Chapter 1 of Carnival-Struck Barnyard! Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1: A Typical Morning at the Barnyard..._**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at the barnyard and Otis, the white cow (technically he's a bull, but is called a cow because of his...well...udders) with black spots on his arms, legs, stomach, and back, and his friends were gathered around in a crowd, about to play a game of kickball. They felt it was safe to be in the open since the farmer had left to work in the fields that morning. The crowd of animals were debating on who would be the two captains for the teams.

"Okay, people quiet down, I've made a decision," Otis declared to his friends.

Everyone suddenly got quiet and turned to Otis, curiously. Since Otis was barnyard leader they had to obey what he said (even though they don't most of the time, anyway).

"What's your decision, Otis?" Peck, the small red and white, naive (not to mention 'accident prone') rooster asked Otis.

Otis lifted his head and his voice so it would be audible for everyone.

"I say since I'm barnyard leader I shall captain the first team!"

"Okay, so who's the other captain, O'?" Pip, Otis's best (male) friend, a small gray mouse with a slight Mexican accent, asked the cow, from a position on his shoulder (since that's where he is most of the time, anyway).

Otis gave Pip a look that meant: _You_.

The small mouse waved his hands in defiance as he said, "Oh, no way! I'm not a good leader."

"Sure you are, Pip!" Otis answered. "Remember when you had to take over as barnyard leader? You did such a great job that I felt I wasn't even needed anymore."

Otis' ears drooped and he lowered his head as said the last sentence.

"Aw, that's not true, Otis!" Abby reassured him.

Abby was a pretty tan she-cow with brown spots. She has blonde hair that was tied into a french braid, with a purple bow at the end that gracefully blew in the wind. Abby also had hoop earrings in both of her ears, she had beautiful blue eyes, black eyelashes, and rosy red cheeks, giving her an attractive girly appearance.

"We were all worried about you, when you left to lead the beavers," she finished in her southern accent.

"I know," Otis replied, cheering up. "Thanks, Abby."

He gave her a friendly smile, enjoying the comfort of his best (female) friend. Little did they know, however, both Otis and Abby had a huge crush on each other, but neither would admit it, because they were too shy. Plus their friends would probably tease them about it.

Breaking the awkward silence, Duke, the farmer's loyal white, brown-spotted dog who loves the feeling of leadership, cut in, "Otis, if you don't mind, can I be the other captain?"

"Sure, Duke, knock yourself out."

The sheepdog walked up beside Otis and said, "As my first decree as dodge-ball captain, I choose Pig to be on my team."

Pig was the only barnyard animal that was named after his own species, a plump, pink pig (not to mention a little slow-minded at times).

"Okie-dokey, Duke!" Pig said, as he waddled up to Duke.

"Okay then, Pip-ster, guess that means you're on my team!" Otis said to his mouse friend on his shoulder.

"Freddy, get over here," Duke said.

Freddy was an orange ferret that very often had paranoid moments about everything (whose superhero name being "Paranoid Man"). He also has tempting thoughts of eating his best friend, Peck, because of his carnivorous ways, but he's said to be a vegetarian. Freddy walked up beside Duke and Pig. Otis then noticed that Abby and Peck remained to be chosen, but there was only one open slot on his team left.

"Abby?" he simply said, waving his hoof in a motion, telling her to be on his team.

The she-cow smiled and happily accepted the offer, walking over to Otis and Pip. Then she noticed Peck was left all alone, with a sad look on his face, unpicked.

Abby's ears drooped down in sorrow for the poor rooster. "Otis, what about poor Peck? He has to play too!"

"He can be our team!" Freddy blurted out.

Otis objected. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, **wait**! Then it would be unfair teams."

"That's not true, Otis," Duke answered. "You and Abby are two of the strongest animals on the barnyard. Having you guys on one team and Pip is close enough to four."

There was a long silence.

"Works for me," Otis simply said.

"Yay! Come on, Peck!" Freddy said, as he pulled Peck over to Duke's team.

"Alright, let's play some ball!" Abby shouted, excitedly.

Otis and his team lined up at home plate while Duke and his team distanced themselves in the outfield.

"Okay, Otis, let's see how you handle my famous doggy-style pitch!" Duke taunted, as he raised his arm with the red rubber ball firmly gripped in his paw.

"Duke, I'm pretty sure nothing you do around here is famous," Pip said.

"Fine, I get the point. Okay, Otis get ready!" Duke raised his arm, readying the pitch.

He then swung his arm in a bowling motion, releasing the kickball. The ball rolled through the green blades of grass, approaching the makeshift home-plate, a white rectangle that was very likely drawn with chalk. The next thing it met was Otis' strong hoof/foot sending it flying through the air. Abby and Pip (who was now on Abby's shoulder) watched the ball fly through the air, heading straight for Peck. Noticing this, Otis started to run because he knew the rooster was 'accident prone' and the ball would probably smack him silly, resulting in a fair ball.

Peck got under the kickball and spread out his small feathery arms in front of him, ready for the catch.

"I got it, I got it, I-" Peck cried, as he got pummeled by the kickball and was now laying on the ground, dazed "-don't got it..."

The kickball continued to float through the air, until (**VERY SURPRISINGLY**) Pig came out of nowhere and caught the ball! Otis skidded to a stop in between 1st and 2nd base, mouth agape at the unreal sight.

"What the cud?" Otis shouted, completely dumbfounded. "How the cud did Pig catch that?"

"Ooh, Otis, you got served!" Pip taunted, with a smirk, from Abby's shoulder.

"Did anyone ask you?" Otis replied, walking back to the makeshift home-plate.

Abby was trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. "Better luck next time, Otis!" Abby cooed.

"Ha, ha! Tee to the hee!" Otis said. "I'll show those guys whose boss next time! Go, ahead, Pip-ster, you're up."

Pip jumped off of Abby's shoulder and landed on the soft grass. He ran up to home-plate, ready to give that ball what for! _Just another typical morning at the barnyard!_

* * *

After a long, comical, and exhausting kickball game the final inning (5) had finally come to a close. Otis' team finished with 7 runs, while Duke's team finished with 6.

"Ha!" Otis exclaimed at Duke and his team. "You think you had a chance against **my** team? We so beat you!"

"Otis, you guys won by a measly run," Duke corrected.

"Besides, Otis, Abby and Pip were the ones that got home-runs in the 2nd and 4th innings, resulting in two each because you previously got either a single or a double before them." Peck added.

"And?" Otis said, raising an eyebrow. "We still won!"

"**MAIL CALL!**" Badger, the gray mail gopher, shouted from the barnyard's entrance.

"I got it guys," Otis said, walking over to Badger.

When he approached him, he received a blue piece of paper with the headline: "_**It's the Annual Oedeville Free Carnival!"**_

* * *

_Oh boy! Looks like it's going to be costume disguise time for the animals of the barnyard for a crazy day at the carnival! But...could there be a catch? Tune in next time for the next chapter of __**Carnival-Struck Barnyard**_!


	2. What's the Catch?

**Happy New Year, everyone! I am **_**soooooo very **_**sorry about my lack of updates. I've been preoccupied with schoolwork and my new animated series on Youtube, Mario and Luigi: Plan Z (any fans of SMBZ and MSBAF, check it out!)! But I hope this chapter will make up for it, since it's almost twice as long as the last! Once again I'm very sorry for leaving you guys cliffhanged so early in the story! But, anyways...**

**Without further ado, I present to you...Chapter Two of Carnival Struck Barnyard! (A/N: There are a couple of scenes with some romance between two certain cows!) Enjoy! **

* * *

_Chapter 2: What's the Catch?_

* * *

Otis had just read what was on the blue paper and a wide grin spread across his face, mind whirling with a bunch of choices for costume disguises, that he was planning on wearing to the carnival.

"Thanks, Badger!" he said, waving goodbye to the gopher, as Otis made his way back to his friends.

Duke had already left for some strange reason, but Otis didn't ask, since he rarely came with them on outings, anyways. As the gang saw Otis approaching, they were all very curious of the blue paper that was in his right hoof.

"Is that what came in the mail, Otis?" Peck asked, pointing at the paper.

"Yep!" he replied. "Get your costumes together guys, we're going to a carnival!"

"Really?" Abby shouted, happily. "I love carnivals! Veronica and I used to go to carnivals all the time! We played all the games, went on all the rides, won lots of prizes!"

Abby then sighed sadly and her ears drooped, showing that she was sad. "But me and Veronica can't do anything anymore since she's changed."

Veronica was Abby's cousin, a light brown she-cow with "natural-good looks" according to Otis and friends. She manipulated Otis and the gang (minus Abby and Bessy of course) to dig up some gems from the barnyard's diamond mine, since they were practically 'under her spell'. In the end, Peck and Freddy had managed to grab a giant diamond before the gang saved them from becoming crushed under the collapsing mine.

When Abby said that Veronica had put aside her petty, selfish ways to save Peck and Freddy, Veronica had proved her wrong by snatching the diamond from Peck and saying, "I risked my life to save this giant diamond! And now that I have it, so long losers!"

She had run off into the distance while shouting the last sentence. She was never seen since then.

"Oh, come on, Abby," Otis reassured, wrapping one arm around her shoulders. "Didn't someone once tell me: this time you have something you didn't have then?"

"Yeah, Abby, you have all of us to go to the carnival with," Pip chimed in, from a position on top of Pig's head, referring to Otis, himself, Freddy, Peck, and Pig. They all agreed.

"You're right, guys," Abby replied feeling reassured. "Thanks."

There was a brief silence and everyone turned to Otis and Abby. This confused them, Otis being the most confused.

"What?"

Then he noticed that his arm was still wrapped softly around Abby's shoulders. Abby caught on as well and blushed a slight shade of pink, though it was barely visible because of her natural red cheek color. Otis quickly, but carefully removed his arm from around Abby and looked at his friends, who looked fit to explode from laughter.

"Something funny?" Otis asked them, in a slightly annoyed tone.

He knew where this was going. If he showed any sort of physical or verbal affection towards Abby, Pip, Freddy, Peck, and Pig automatically say that he likes her and start teasing him.

"Oh, no, nothing's funny!" Pip said, while still barely being able to keep himself from laughing. "Only, you should've seen your face when you realized you were still hugging Abby!"

He teasingly raised his brows up and down at Otis, while looking in Abby's direction, then back to Otis.

"Ooh, Abby, Otis likes you!" Pig chimed in.

"Otis and Abby sitting in a-" Freddy sing-songed.

"Don't even go there!" Otis threatened, glaring at Freddy.

That was the boiling point: Pip and the others burst out laughing, falling down in the process. Only Otis and Abby remained standing up.

"Hey, guys can we please get back to reality here!" Otis shouted. "We gotta go- to the carniv-al- here in Ode'- let's go."

They continued laughing, as if they were practically ignoring him. This was really starting to tick Otis off.

"Well maybe they have a point, Otis," Abby said, almost teasingly.

Freddy, Peck, Pip, and Pig literally stopped in their tracks and stopped laughing, staring directly at Abby.

"What?" Peck asked.

"We have a point?" Freddy added.

"You can't be serious, Abby!" Otis shrieked. "Every time that there is a hint of us acting nice to each other, they automatically say that we like each other!"

"Well you did just hug me," Abby pointed out.

"That's not hugging, placing an arm around someone's shoulders is only a friendly gesture towards a buddy!" Otis defended. "It's hugging when you actually wrap your arms around the other animal's waist, like so."

Without thinking, Otis slowly wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her into a gentle and warm embrace, causing the girl cow to blush, furiously. She was about to hug him back, when she quickly realized they were still in front of their friends. Abby reluctantly broke the hug, and she could've swore she saw a tinge of pink on Otis's cheek.

"There's your proof!" Abby teased, trying her best to hide her own blushing. "You used that excuse just so you could hug me! Otis, you are so shallow!"

"I am not!" Otis replied. "I was only proving a point!"

"Just admit it, Otis, you like me!" Abby provoked.

"No, I don't!" Otis insisted.

"Otis likes me, Otis likes me!" Abby sing-songed.

By this point, Otis had folded his arms against his chest and turned his head away nonchalantly, barely hiding his blushing. "No, I don't!"

"Yes you do!" Abby continued.

"Oh that's real mature, Abby," Otis remarked, turning his head back towards Abby.

"Then explain why you wanted to pull me into a warm hug!" Abby exclaimed.

"Oh, so you thought it was warm!" Otis shot back, teasingly.

"No, I-" Abby started.

"You just said it was warm!" Otis returned.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Abby cried, trying to cover up her own words. "YOU hugged ME!"

The others just sat on the grassy ground, a short distance in front of the arguing duo, enjoying the show. The two bovines constantly accused the other of liking them, only to have the other cover themself up with another retort, and vice-versa.

"This is much better than theaters!" Pig whispered to Pip (whom was on top of his head) and Freddy.

Peck had noticed the paper Otis was holding before had dropped on the ground beside the occupied cow.

'_Even though carnivals _are _usually free, something still doesn't feel right.'_ Peck thought. '_Especially knowing how bad Otis is at noticing loopholes in flyers.' _

* * *

**Flashback Begins (Episode-Little Otis)**

* * *

It was a sunny day at the at the barnyard and a truck had just drove off from the barn's entrance, leaving behind a tall, wooden crate with the word _FRAGILE_ written on the sides in red. As soon as the truck left, Otis peered from the barn's door.

Seeing that the ghost was clear, he frolically ran outside with his arms in the air, shouting, "My new clone is here, my new clone is here!"

He stopped on the crate's side and pressed his ear (well, body, rather..) against the crate, inspecting it.

Abby walked into the scene and asked, "Otis, what are you talkin' about?"

"I'll show you what I'm talkin' about!" he replied turning towards her.

The others had already gathered around out of curiousity.

"Gentle citizens of the barnyard," Otis began, walking around the crate. "-And Bessy. I present to you-"

Otis flipped the front lid of the crate down, revealing a bunch of purplish foam pieces.

"Huh?" Otis wondered, walking in front of the opening. "He's gotta be in here somewhere."

He dug through the pile of foam pieces, to no avail. Otis sat down beside the pile of foam.

"This chews! Where's my atonishingly life-like clone?"

Just then a calf, the spinning image of Otis (only a foot tall!), burst out of the clutter.

"Hey people! What's happenin'? Where's the party? Forget I asked, the party's right here! Woo hoo!"

The clone started to dance around in place, chanting something about dancing. Abby and the rest burst out laughing.

"That isn't me!" Otis protested, grabbing tape measure out of seemingly nowhere. "He's like a foot tall!" he said, measuring him.

"He-hey, what's this?" Abby asked(she had just stopped laughing), grabbing a sheet of paper that was on the side of the crate.

She held a magnifying glass upon some fine print, reading:

"_**CLONES NOT ACTUAL SIZE."**_

The crowd laughed while Otis sighed to himself, "Oh, milk me."

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

Peck carefully scattered towards the paper, picked it up with his feathery hand, and took it back towards the gang, who were busy watching the 'show'. Peck sat down and read the flyer carefully.

_**"It's the Annual Oedeville Free Carnival! Come on down to a good time at a carnival-experience that you won't soon forget! NOTE: Even though carnivals are usually free-" **_

_Typical. _Peck thought.

_**"there is an admittance fee of five dollars per person. BUT, if you have a cute couple with a group of up to three to four friends, you can get in for free! So come have yourselves a good time and win lots of prizes for yourself, friends, or that special someone!"**_

That's it. Peck had read enough.

"I knew it!" he said to himself, a little too loud.

"What was that, Peck?" Freddy asked, turning towards Peck, who was already walking towards Otis.

"And I'm telling you that Pig has a soft spot for unicorns!" Otis retorted.

"Hey!" a voice could be heard from a few feet away. Pig.

"And what's that have to do with you likin' me?" Abby demanded.

"If you can't see it, I think we're done here!" Otis replied. "C'mon, everyone, it's carnival ti-"

"Otis, Otis!" Peck cried, waving the blue flyer in his hand, as he came up to him. "There's something really important you missed on the flyer!"

"AGAIN?" Otis cried.

"Hmph, why am I not surprised?" Abby chuckled, arms folded against her chest.

"Dude, seriously, you're not good at this!" Pip added, as the 'audience' joined the three.

Peck held the flyer up for Otis to get it.

"Gimme that!" Otis gently took the flyer from Peck's hand, and inspected it. "What'd I miss this time?"

After reading what he had missed (basically the whole flyer), Otis hung his head low in despair and let go of the paper, letting it slowly descend towards the ground.

"Oh."

Pip jumped off of Pig's head, landing softly on the ground, under the flyer's landing radius.

"What is it?" he asked, holding his hands up to catch the flyer, but he ended up getting smothered instead! However, invisible to everyone else, he could still read the paper, especially _**the part**_.

"_**BUT**__, if you have a __**cute couple **__with a group of up to three to four friends, you can get in for free..._" he read.

Pip jumped from under the paper and now stood on top of it.

"Ohhh, I get it now!" Pip declared, getting a mischievious smile.

The others did the same, and they all turned to Otis and Abby. The bovines looked at them with their smiles, then at each other, slightly blushing, realizing where this was going. Otis was the first to protest.

"**NO!** No, I'm not doing it, case closed!"

"Aw, come on, man!" Pip argued, climbing up Otis's side until he reached a position on his shoulder. "If you don't be Abby's pretend-boyfriend, we'll never get into that carnival!"

"Name one reason why I should," Otis insisted.

"One, you like her, and two, **WE HAVE NO MONEY!"** Pip shouted.

"For the last time, I **don't** like Abby, and we could SO make some money selling some of Pig's famous truffle pies, right Pig?" Otis asked.

"Oh, I, uh, heh-heh, funny story, actually." Pig chuckled, nervously. "I sorta lost the recipe, heh, sorry!"

"YOU LOST THE-Oh, milk me." Otis sighed.

"Oh, come on, Otis," Abby pleaded, hugging his left arm. "It'd be so much fun! I haven't been to a carnival in years!"

"But, Abby!" Otis pleaded.

Abby snuggled closer to Otis and gave the biggest and most innocent puppy-dog eyes she could give him.

"Pleeeeaaassse?" she begged.

Otis looked into Abby's cute puppy-dog eyes and almost melted. He could never resist Abby's puppy-dog eyes because they made her look so cute and adorable. It was like she could manipulate him at will, but she was _no _Veronica. Abby was much nicer, inside and out, but how could he go through with this?

'_Oh, cud, I'm stuck!' _Otis thought. '_But, those eyes, they make her look so innocent and helpless! Oh, what the heck. What's the worst that could happen?'_

"Okay, okay, I'll do it!" Otis gave in, but it was worth it, considering Abby's reaction.

"Oh, thank you, Otis!" Abby squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist, embracing Otis into a _very _soft hug.

Otis tried his hardest to not look like he was enjoying it, but he couldn't help it. His cheeks turned a very dark, visible red as he heavily blushed.

'_She's so soft and warm!' _Otis thought. '_This may turn out well after all_.'

He almost hugged Abby back when he realized Pip was still on his shoulder, smiling at him. This made Otis _very_ uncomfortable, especially considering the fact that his crush was giving him an affectionate bear-hug.

"Okay, guys, now that that's outta the way, to the costume disguise hut! We've got a carnival to-!" Otis declared, but something still felt _soft _around him.

"Uhh, Abby?" Otis asked.

Upon hearing Otis's voice, Abby was brought back to reality. She realized she was still firmly hugging Otis, and she quickly let go, blushing.

"Sorry," she half-heartedly apologized.

"Okay, everyone, let's go get 'costumized'! We've got a carnival to go to!" Otis finished, and the group of six raced inside the barn to prepare for a whole day of friends, fun, and possibly _romance_.

* * *

_Oooooh, looks like Otis and Abby are having a hard time keeping their feelings for each other under control! But the real adventure is just beginning: next time on 'Carnival-Struck Barnyard': __**"A Plan to Get Past the Man"**__! What plan will Otis come up with this time to ensure that him and the gang get into the carnival? What about Otis and Abby's fake coupling? Will him and Abby have to do anything convincing? Be sure to rate, review, and remember the story!_

**A/N: Let me know if you think I'm keeping everyone in character. I want to say I have knack at these things, but this is my first story, and I want you guys' opinions! Well, next up is the carnival, guys. Stay tuned!**

**RhettMaster29471**

**-Until next time!  
**


	3. A Plan to Get Past the Man

**Wow...Okay, looks like I have some MAJOR explaining to do! I am sooo very sorry that I left you guys hangin' for almost half the year. The first year of high school was very strenous on me, with all the drama and the harder classes, the stress really took its tolls on me! I also have a confession: I watched the movie, Alpha and Omega, and I loved it, so i decided to write my own fanfic, called "Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective", explaining all of the what-ifs scenes, thoughts of the characters, and events unseen before, after, and in between the movie. Since that seemed to be getting more popularity than this, I uploaded the third chapter and it got **_**5 more reviews that same day**_**! :D But don't worry, I can manage two stories at a time, and I've got two words for you guys: SCHOOL'S OUT! ;D That's right, so since it's summer vacation, now, I'll have lots more time for writing! Pretty good news, huh? :) Originally, I was going to show the animals trying to get into the carnival, via the ticket booth, but this idea came into my head and I prolonged it! Sorry, guys, but the gang put the plan into effect next chapter! This chapter explains their plan to get into the canrival!**

**(A/N: I seem to have a problem in having a limit for my chapters, as seen in my other story, but I'm putting a stop to that! My goal now is for chapters to be in between the range of 2,000 to 4,000 words each. Some chapters may surpass this, I know, but this is my goal to average my chapter sizes.)**

**And now, a gift to you from me...here's Chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: A Plan to Get Past the Man_

* * *

Otis and the gang had finished putting on their disguises and were making their way towards the carnival along a sandy path. They were wearing their usual casual cloaks for a typical outing like a restaraunt, but this time they were being used for a day that they would probably never forget_._

Otis was wearing a blue and white baseball cap, an orange t-shirt with a gray stripe that went across the middle of the shirt, horizontally, with a gray neck collar. There was also a gray stripe on each sleeve, that were placed correspondingly to allign with the stripe that was on the middle of the shirt. He also wore light brown bermuda shorts, with a black logo on the right side and some other logos of the same color in various places, a black belt holding them in place, and orange and gray sneakers on his feet/hooves.

Abby had her long blonde hair tied into two short ponytails on each side of her head by two bright pink bows, with the rest of her hair spread out behind her head. She wore a pink short-sleeved blouse with white polka dots, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Pip wore a small yellow hair-piece on his head, that was shaped a little like a hippie's head-wear, a tiny orange t-shirt with a yellow design in the middle, blue shorts, and tan sandles.

Pig wore his traditional flat yellow hair-piece, light green t-shirt with a white collar, a lone pocket on the top-left side and white sleeve openings. He also wore blue shorts that covered his legs in whole and orange and white sneakers.

Freddy wore a brown, almost Elvis-like, hairpiece that covered his ears, a blue t-shirt, brown pants, and black and white sneakers.

Peck wore a brown rock-star like hair piece that came down to about midneck, a black t-shirt with a blue and red rock and roll bird design logo in the middle, blue jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

(A/N: Basically they're wearing they're disguises from the episode _Arcade of Doom_, but with a few small changes.)

The gang came to a small apple tree that was to their left, a few yards away from them, on the large area of bright, green grass, that led off of the sandy trail. They scattered to hide behind the tree and Otis peered around the corner, squinting his eyes as he saw something small in the far distance straight ahead, with Pip on his left shoulder. He motioned Freddy to come beside him.

"Okay, Freddy, how much farther?" Otis asked him.

He took out a pair of black binouculars and placed them against his face, his eyes looking through the lens.

"We're nine miles from our destination," the plump ferret inquired. (A/N: Sorry if I took the line word for word...I couldn't resist. Don't flame me!:))

This sounded _way _too familiar to Otis. He looked down at Freddy and sighed, annoyingly.

"Wrong side. Flip the binoculars."

Freddy removed the spying device from his face and looked at them for a brief second before flipping them around, so that he would look thorugh the smaller lens, instead of the bigger.

He pressed them against his face again and answered. "Hey, we're almost there!"

That didn't help much.

"I know that, but how much farther," Otis told him, in an annoyed voice, as he glared at the 'spy-animal'.

"I don't know," Freddy said, simply, while looking up at Otis and removing the binoculars from his face.

"Gimme those!" Otis said, taking the binoculars from Freddy's right paw, and pressing them against his own face.

Through the lens, he could see that the object he had seen before was some sort of ticket booth, with a young-looking caucasian man kicked back in his chair, his feet propped up on the counter, as he read some sort of magazine.

"Okay, gang," Otis said, as he removed the binoculars from his face and put them away. "I'd say we've got another half a mile or so. You guys ready for this?"

"Sure, what's the plan, Otis?" Peck asked, as he and everyone else, except Pig came out from behind the tree and back onto the sandy road.

"Plan?" Otis asked, raising a brow. "What plan?"

"Well, we're six barnyard animals, pretending to be normal human teengaers, to get into a 'free' carnival," Peck said, kind of surprised that Otis hadn't thought this through. "I would've thought you had some kind of plan to convince whoever's at the ticket booth that you and Abby were an actual couple so we could get in."

Otis had to get himself out of this awkward moment the only way he could. A clever retort. "I've got that under control. But, thanks for bringing that up, Peck. We _do _need a plan, but not about that."

"Then what _do _ya have a plan for?" Abby asked, in a both curious and confused tone.

"Just a little something I like to call...the 'Name Plan'," Otis replied matter-of-factly.

"The 'Name Plan'?" Pip asked, from Otis' left shoulder, slightly tipping his head to one side. "I don't get it, O'."

"You see, guys, most of you have names that are too, you know, animal-like...ish," he said, waving his right hoof in a circular motion, as he said the last part. "Most notably our pal Pi-"

Otis realized that he was looking at an empty space. Where was their plump, pink buddy?

"Hey, guys, where's Pig?" Otis said, looking at his friends with confusion in his eyes.

They all had irritated looks on their faces as they continued to look at Otis, but pointed to the apple tree, simultaneously. Otis followed the direction of their hands' and he became more annoyed rather than surprised.

"Must eat, must eat, must eat," Pig chanted, all four of his hooves locked onto the side of the tree's trunk, as he attempted to climb the tree, to get a bright, red apple, that was sitting by itself, on a nearby branch.

"Pig!" Otis shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get lunch," he retorted, stubbornly. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Trying to get off the ground," Pip said, nonchalantly, with his tiny arms crossed, as he took notice that, sure Pig was clinging on to the tree, but he was barely a foot off the ground!

"Hey, that's insulting!"

"Pig, now is not the time for the juicy goodness that is an apple," Otis explained. "Now's the time for me to rename you so we can get into the carn-"

"I don't want my name changed," Pig objected, as he managed to climb a little bit higher, while looking at Otis. "My Grammy gave me my name!"

"Apparently, she lacked creativity," Pip smirked.

"Hey, I loved my Grammy!"

"Okay, that's enough of insulting Pig and his grandma!" Otis exclaimed, silencing the arguing duo, as he looked at Pig, then back at Pip. "Now, since he's busy trying to feed his face-"

Pig continued to climb, until he was getting closer and closer to the branch.

"-I'll try to think of names for all of you." Otis scratched his chin with his left hoove, pondering the thought. "Hmm, let's see."

"OOMPH!"

Otis, Pip, Abby, Freddy, and Peck turned to see Pig sitting on the ground, rubbing his head, with his right hoof, the left holding his hairpiece.

"I'm ok-"

The branch had cracked from the collision of Pig's noggin and the small vibration from his large rump caused it to break and land on Pig's head.

"Ow." he moaned, as he collapsed onto his back, the limb landing on his plump belly.

"Great, he knocked himself out," Otis said, sarcastically. "Pip?"

"I'll check it," Pip volunteered, already jumping off of Otis's shoulder and onto the sandy, brown path.

He scurried over to the seemingly unconscious Pig and jumped on the plump animal's wrist on his left hoof, sitting down. There was a small pulse that went through Pig's hoof that made Pip move up and down a little, in reaction to the steady pattern.

"I got a pulse!" he declared, loudly, as he continued moving up and down. "Weee!"

Otis shook his head, smiling at the amusing mouse. He always was an energetic little guy and he was almost never afraid to say what was on his mind.

"Don't worry, everybody, Pig'll be fine," the barnyard leader assured them. "Now back to names."

"Otis, are you sure he's okay?" Abby asked, walking up to Otis's left side and putting a hoof on his shoulder.

She looked in Pig's direction. "That big ol' bump on his head looks mighty painful."

Otis followed Abby's gaze and, sure enough, a large bump had already formed on Pig's head, a few inches from his right ear. His eyes were closed and his mouth agape, round body still unmoving.

Pip jumped onto Pig's stomach, bouncing up to the pig's forehead.

He inspected the bump before loudly saying, "Whoa, that's a doosey! That thing's bigger than me!" Of course, the mouse was exaggerating.

He moved closer to it, asking, "Can I touch it?"

"No," Otis replied, with his arms crossed, his tone of voice reflecting the annoyed look on his face.

"At least the apple made it okay," Freddy said, picking it from the branch that rested on Pig's stomach. "Hmm. I wonder..."

"Don't even think about it, Freddy," Otis told him, turning his gaze on the paranoid ferrert. "There's no way an apple could leave a bump like that or wake him up."

"I'll bet it could," he countered, backing away from Pig a little.

With that, the ferret bounced the apple up with his hand/paw once or twice, before throwing it at Pig with all his might, causing Pig to buckle in response to the apple's impact on his noggin.

"'Ey, watch it!" Pip exclaimed, moving out of the fruit's way, and back onto the green grass.

"Would you cut it out!" Otis sternly told the clueless ferrert, who in turn gave Otis an innocent and apolegetic look.

Pig slowly opened his eyes to the entrancing aroma of a freshly picked apple.

He smiled and grabbed the apple from his snout, while shifting into a sitting position, the branch now in his lap. "Oooh. Apple!"

Pig happily took a bite out of the apple, enjoying the sweet taste that filled his mouth.

"He's fine," Pip announced, as he climbed up Abby's left side and stood on her shoulder.

Normally, Pip would always ride around on Otis's shoulder and sometimes Pig's head, but it was very rare when he rode on Abby's shoulder.

"See, Abby," Otis said, turning towards the pretty tan cow, who had removed her hoof from his shoulder. "I told you he'd be okay. Why don't you guys ever listen to me?"

"I dunno, Otis," she replied, sarcastically, smiling at Otis. "Why _don't _we ever listen to you?"

Truth be told, it was usually Otis who tended to get the gang into sticky and almost life-threatening situations in the first place. Fortunately for the barnyard, though, Otis was smart enough to get them _out_ of trouble, as well.

Pip chuckled from Abby's shoulder. "She's got you there, Otis."

"Ha-ha-ha," Otis laughed, sarcastically. "That's really funny, guys. I'll be sure to get back to you on that, later."

Otis walked over to Pig to pick up the limb, who looked up at Otis out of instinct.

"Oh, hey, Otis!" he chirped, happily. "Want a bite?" He held up his apple to Otis, offering him a bite.

"No thanks, buddy," Otis gently declined his offer, and bent down to pick up the branch. "Alright, Pig, you've got your apple, now can we please go ahead and give you your 'new' temporary name to get into the carnival?"

The black and white bovine moved the large branch from Pig's lap and rested it against the side of the apple tree.

"Temporary?" Pig asked, grabbing his hair piece with his left hand, and standing up on his hind legs. "Hoo, that's a relief! I thought you all were trying to change my identity against my will, but since it's for the carnival, that's much better!"

Everyone looked at Pig with blank faces, almost all thinking the same thing: _how could an animal be so stupid_? Even the psychotic Freddy looked at him weirdly.

"So, uh, what'd ya have in mind, Otis?" Pig asked their fun-loving leader, while placing his dark yellow hair piece back on his head, to cover his ears.

"Huh, let's see," Otis wondered out loud, rubbing his chin with his right hoof, and looking down at the patiently waiting Pig. "Your original name is way too animal-like, so let me think. Height-impaired, plump, loves to eat..."

_A little clueless, sometimes._ he added to himself.

Pig continued to smile at Otis, who then took another bite out of his apple.

"Unexpectantly beautiful singing voice," Otis continued. "I'd say a name like 'Steve' or 'Steven'."

"Hmm," Pig pondered, taking another mouth-watering bite. The apple was almost to its core by now. "I like Steve!"

"I thought you might like it, Pig," Otis said, chuckling.

"Ooooh!" Freddy said, excitedly jumping up and down. "Me next, me next!"

"Alright, Freddy," Otis said to the hyperactive ferret, chuckling at his enthusiasm. He looked at the smiling ferret. "Let's see, a little on the plump side, lots of energy, tries to eat his best friend on an almost daily basis..."

Freddy looked nervously at his rooster buddy, Peck, as he, along with Abby (with Pip still on her left shoulder), walked over to where the three were already standing, beside the apple tree.

"Y'know, Freddy," he continued. "Your name already fits that of a human's. You're good to go, buddy!"

"Really?" Freddy exclaimed. "I get to use my own name?"

"Yep."

"Yay!" the ferret cheered, as he started to dance in place. "Go Freddy, go Freddy, go Freddy!" He had his paws balled into fists, side by side, as he moved his arms to and away from him, while his legs danced side to side, underneath him. Basically he was doing his own verision of the cabbage patch dance.

"Moving on," Otis said, as he turned his gaze to the red Rhode Island rooster. "Peck. Let's see...a little small, very brainiac-ish, and quite often the voice of reason for the barnyard..."

Peck smiled at the last two qualities Otis had pointed out. He knew that Otis would give him a name that truly upheld how appreciated he really was at the barnyard.

"How about _Carl_?" the cow finished, looking down at the rooster, noticing that the bird's smile had turned into a slight frown.

"Carl?" Peck repeated, dumbfounded. He tried not to lose what little cool he had. "With all due respect, Otis, but can't you think of anything else besides 'Carl'?"

"Either that or 'Accident-Prone Guy'," Otis said simply, with a shrug.

"What is up with everyone calling me that?" Peck asked in an annoyed tone, as he turned around to look at everybody. "I am not an accident prone roo-ahkk!"

He was cut short as he got crushed underneath a flaming meteorite that came out of the sky, to everyone's surprise. (**Not really ;)**) Smoke arose from the large rock that had flattened the poor rooster. Peck strained his way from under the space rock and stood on his legs, again, coughing violently into his feathery arm/wing, his body and clothes covered in soot.

"You sure about that, Peck?" Otis asked, an eyebrow cocked, as he waved the unpleasant smell of scorched rooster away from his snout, with his hoof.

"I...I think I'll stick with Carl..." Peck managed to say before he collapsed onto his back, drifting into unconsciousness, smoke looming over his burnt body.

"Done!" Otis turned to Abby, who was looking at Peck, concernedly. "Abby, it's your turn."

She diverted her attention away from Peck and to the handsome bull that she admired. "Okay," she said, smiling.

"What would you like to be called?" Otis asked her, nicely.

"Hey!" Pig shouted. "How come _she _gets to choose her own name?"

"Yeah, Otis!" Peck joined in Pig's accusation, lifting his head a little, unaware that Freddy was looming over him with salt, pepper, and a handkercheif tied around his neck.

Otis quickly made up an excuse so they wouldn't accuse him of favoring Abby. "I can't think of any girl names, so I'm letting her choose for herself. And besides, Pig, I thought you liked your name!"

"I do," Pig replied. "I just think it's unfair you're naming Peck against his will!"

"But, I'm not nam-" Otis began, before just letting it go. "-Forget it."

He turned back to Abby who looked ready to speak. "You got somethin', Abbs?"

"How about just callin' me by muh full name, Abigail?" she suggested, hopefully.

"Works for me," he said, smiling, with a shrug. "Pip, ol' buddy! Don't think I forgot you!"

He extended his left hoof and Pip jumped on, so he could talk to his old friend directly.

"I guess you can't think of a cool name for me," Pip said, in a low, saddened voice, his face downcast.

"Is that what you think..." Otis started, "my little '_Amigo_'?"

Pip's face immediately brightened at Otis's genius suggestion. "It was the role I was born to play!" Pip said, excitedly.

Otis patted his mouse friend's head with his right hoof, before saying to everyone, "Okay, guys, everybody satisfied with their names?"

"Yep!" Pig said, biting his apple.

"You bet!" Freddy beamed, trying his hardest to resist the alluring aroma of fried rooster, below him.

"I'm good," Abby said in her southern accent.

"Definitely," Pip chirped, climbing onto Otis's left shoulder, using his arm as a bridge.

Faintly hearing Otis's question, Peck raised his head, saying, "What? NO!", before falling back down.

"It's unanimous!" Otis declared, overlooking Peck's half-conscious complaint. He would warm up to his name. Besides, it wasn't permanent. "To the carnival!"

He, Abby, Pip, and Pig rushed off, jogging from the tree, back on the trail of the sandy road, all at first unaware that Freddy and Peck were still back there.

Freddy's carnivorous instincts were trying to control his mind. His nostrils opened bigger as he sniffed the aroma coming from Peck's smoky body. "Mmmm, fried chicken." Just as his mind was about to form a tantalizing marage, in the place of Peck, Abby came back and grabbed Freddy's paw, causing him to drop his eating utensils, consisting of a fork and knife.

"C'mon, Freddy!"

"Whoa!"

She pulled Freddy's arm, and he grabbed Peck's in response as they all ran to catch up with the others (well, Peck was being dragged because he was still a little out of it). As Abby continued to pull Freddy, she looked back at the ferret who was holding on to his rooster pal, and wondered just how long Freddy has had his paranoid moments about almost eating Peck.

_For both their sakes, I hope he loses those temptations, soon_. Abby thought.

Now, since they had a plan. The next step was to put it in action.

* * *

_And there's the third chapter, guys! Looks like Freddy still can't resist his chicken-eating urges! Okay, the plan's been set and the animals are ready for action! Things spice up a notch next time on 'Carnival-Struck Barnyard': __**"Action Speaks Louder Than Words"**__. Is Otis's plan really fool proof? Will Peck wake up after being pelted by yet _another _meteorite? And what about Otis and Abby? Will they have to go out of their comfort zone, just to get into the carnival and have a grand time with their friends? Find out what happens next time on Carnival-Struck Barnyard! Remember these 3 R's:_

_**-Rate: Let me know how I'm doing- good, bad, you decide!**_

_**-Review: Give me your honest opinions on how you think the story is moving. Not to be rude, but I would like **__longer reviews_**. **_**I want you to be able to tell me if there is an area in where I can improve in, so I can work to become a better author. And let me know if I'm keeping everyone in character! That's key for any story!**_

_and..._

_**-Remember the story: Don't forget to check for updates when time passes by! I may not be the fastest reviewer in the world, but I will continue the story, so don't forget about it!**_

**-Until next time!**

**-RhettMaster29471**

**(Again, sorry for the wait! The idea for the next chapter is still fresh in my mind, so don't forget to check up on this daily because it's definitely coming soon! See you, next time!)**


	4. Action Speaks Louder Than Words

**Uploaded 7/4/11**

* * *

**Back at the Barnyard: Carnival-Struck Barnyard by RhettMaster29471**

* * *

**Plot Summary**: Friendship, fame and fortune. To finally be able to live the life of luxury that the animals have always dreamed of, Otis and the gang meet the pleasures of fame. But, could that and fortune be the duo that they all fear could tear apart the friendship, especially Otis and Abby who long to tell each other how they truly feel, that they all share and treasure?

**Disclaimer**: Back at the Barnyard is the property of O'Mation Studios and Nickelodeon. I claim ownership to none of their characters, except for my own OC, jokes, and personalities of characters used in the spin-off series of Barnyard. I am a big fan of Back at the Barnyard and this story is solely for the purpose of entertainment.

**Rated PG** (**K+**) For Rude Humor, Brief/Mild Peril, Some Action, and Some Suggestive Themes.

* * *

**Hey, guys! *Happy Fourth of July!* Well, didn't I promise you I would update faster? Here it is, chapter four! That's kinda cool: Chapter 4 is being released on the Fourth of July! ;D I planned to update even sooner than this, but between other responsibilities and writers block, I was in pretty much of a slum in writing this! But, after all that's happened, I finally finished this chapter, and what a chapter it is! I know I said I was limiting myself, but I couldn't help it, so now I will be setting a new limit: between the range of 3,000 to 6,000 words per chapter! Obby fans, I think this is a chapter that you will enjoy very, much! Well...for once, there's not much left to say, except enjoy this chapter!**

**And now, no need for a riot or an uproar, here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four: Action Speaks Louder Than Words_

* * *

After stopping by at a nearby pond, to splash Peck back into consciousness, and cleaning his feathery body, as well as his clothes, the animal group of six were now only minutes away from the ticket booth.

"Okay, guys," Otis said, with Pip on his left shoulder. "There's the booth. You all know your names, right?"

"Steve!" Pig said, throwing his eaten apple away into a nearby trashcan.

"Freddy!" he exclaimed, loudly.

"Carl!" Peck said, not really that thrilled about his name, but he knew it was just for the carnival, so he had to deal with it.

"Abigail!" the she-cow said, enthusiastically.

"Amigo!" the little mouse said, with a happy smile.

"And Otis!" he said, proudly. "Okay, now let's-"

"Wait," Pip said, seeing something wrong here. "Otis, you didn't give yourself another name to get into the carnival."

Otis's gaze shifted to his pint-sized vermin buddy. "That's because my name is common in humans, Pip. Like Freddy."

Otis pointed down at the ferret who was walking at his left side. Before Freddy could say or do anything, though, Peck, who was walking to the left of the plump ferret, spoke up.

"But, Otis," the naive, intellectual rooster began, "Your name is actually relatively common in dogs, courtesy to a movie I've seen before. I think it was-"

"Marmaduke?" Pig inquired, walking along Abby's right side, whom was walking beside's Otis's right side.

"That's not even the right name!" Otis told the pretty much clueless Pig.

"Oh, I know this one," Freddy said, joining in, as he looked at Peck, then to everyone else.

"Is it 'Milo and Otis'?" Abby asked, curiously. "The puppy's name was Otis, and Milo was his cute little kitten friend."

Abby cupped her hooves together on the bottom of her chin in a girly way, and said lovingly, "I just _love _kittens!"

Otis could only smile and roll his eyes, playfully at his friend's love of kittens. Even though Abby had a true fighting girl nature, he knew that underneath all of her southern toughness, that she was a pretty she-cow, with a heart of gold. That's why he liked her so much.

This was proven when they all went to a clam restaurant, called "The Clam Hut", believing that the 'clams' were only a delicious clam substitute, called "shclams". This turned out to be false, when a lone clam, who must have escaped his soon-to-be cooked death, came up to Abby's hooves/feet when she was getting her share of food at the buffet, begging her to help him. Abby, now realizing that the food wasn't made out of shclam, but real clam, convinced the rest of the group to not eat there, again, and for Otis to allow Archie (the clam that wanted her help) to stay at the barnyard. But it turned out that Archie was only a selfish shellfish and wanted to hog the barnyard and take advantage of the animal's good natures. In the end, Abby, not Otis, came up with a plan to get rid of the clams, which ended up with Mrs. Beady, their nosy neighbor who knows about their anthropomorphic activities, having new friends in her bathtub.

"No, not that movie," Peck said to Abby, "but close."

"Oooh, is it 'Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'?" Freddy asked, loudly, in his paranoid voice.

"What?" Peck asked, almost confused.

"I think you're pretty far off, Freddy," Otis told him, chuckling.

"Actually, guys," Peck said, raising his right wing. "The movie _I _was thinking about was 'Garfield'."

"But isn't that dog's name 'Odie', not '_Otis_'?" Pip asked, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah," Peck said, scratching the back of his head with his wing, feeling a little embarassed.

"Don't feel bad, Peck," Otis assured the rooster. "I get the point you're trying to make. My name _is_ kind of common in dogs, _as well as humans_!" Otis added with emphasis on the last part. "Because, to make this clear, I am _not _best friends with a pampered fat cat, who lives with a guy named Jon, and eats lasagna for a living! I'm all Otis, the handsome, brave, fearless..."

The animals all rolled their eyes almost simultaneously at Otis's ranting on about himself, again. There he was being a big showoff, as usual. Pip took his attention from the babbling Otis to what was a little ways in front of them. The ticket booth!

"That's me, the barnyard lead-"

"Hey, O'," Pip said, getting the bull's attention, causing him and everyone else to stop in their walking tracks. "There's the booth. What now?"

Otis's eyes gleamed with anticipation, as he diverted his gaze from the gang and saw the ticket booth, about 10 feet ahead of them. The man, who must've been the ticket-keeper, was still in his same layed back pose, with his feet propped up on the booth's counter, as he continued to read his magazine.

_That must be a good read!_ Otis thought.

A smile quickly grew on the bovine's face as he knew that it was time to put their plan into action.

"Alright, guys," Otis told his fellow animals. "There's the booth. Everybody fall back. That includes you, Pip. I've got this one."

Pip was a little upset that his best friend didn't want him on his shoulder during one of his brilliant plans, but he quickly shook it off. It wasn't that big of a deal, anyways. Besides, Otis got them into all sort of things with no trouble at all (well, no trouble in the end). He knew what he was doing.

_I hope_. Pip added to himself.

"Okay, then," Pip said, a smile growing on his face. "Alright, Otis, I'm gonna jump off your head, then off of Abby's, onto Pig's. Check it."

Pip steadied himself, then jumped on top of his buddy's head. He took a second or two before leaping onto Abby's head, landing with a slight 'oomph', escaping his mouth. The mouse bent his small legs for his final leap and sprung, performing an impressive array of front-flips in the air, before finally landing on Pig's head. At first, unbalanced, he flailed his arms a little bit, trying to balance himself on one leg. Pip finally caught himself from falling after a few seconds and placed both his legs on top of Pig's head, in the middle of the animal's hairpiece, completing his land, as well as raising his arms into the air, triumphantly.

"_Alay_!" Pip cried, happily, his trick concluding in success.

Otis smiled at his acrobatic buddy. That little guy was full of surprises. "Heh-heh. Nice job, Pip."

He then lowered his voice until it was almost a whisper. "Okay, everybody ready? And..._showtime_!"

The group nodded and all the animals began walking again. Pig, with Pip on his head, Abby, Freddy, and Peck, slowed their paces down so Otis would take the lead and they would be a good foot or two behind him. After a couple minutes, Otis and the gang had finally made it to the booth, with a still unaware booth-tender.

The bovine turned to his buddies and said, while pointing to himself with his thumb, "Watch and learn."

The man continued to read a page out of his magazine and was about to flip to the next one, until he heard steady footsteps approaching his booth. He brought the magazine down from his face and saw a strange looking young man walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. The ticket keeper closed the magazine and placed it on the far left side of the counter, the far right side of the counter had the large roll of orange tickets for the carnival. He retrieved his feet from the top of the counter, placing them back on the ground and stood up, facing the strange boy who looked ready to have fun.

The man inspected him a little closer and said in his mind, _I'm pretty sure normal human teenagers don't have large snouts_.

But he had soon dismissed the thought from his head with a slight, unoticable shrug. _Oh well._

"Welcome to the Annual Oedeville Free Carnival!" the man said, enthusiastically. "What can I do for you, good sir?"

Otis's smile grew even wider.

_Ha! This is _too _easy!_ Otis thought. _A day of fun for the barnyard is in the bag!_

"Ah, yes, good man," Otis said, trying to use his natural "smooth talk" to persuade him into giving up some tickets. "Name's Otis, and I'll just be takin' 6 tickets for me and my buddies, here-"

The man looked around Otis, as he pointed behind himself, to see 5 other strange-looking kids, looking at him patiently.

"-and we'll be on our way." Otis finished, holding out a hoof, with a sassy smile.

_Pretty odd bunch._ The man thought, intrigued. _Trying to smooth-talk the tickets out o' me, eh?_

The ticket keeper moved back to his initial point as he continued his conversation with Otis. Two could play at this game.

"_My _name's Dave, and that depends," Dave replied, cooly. "You got either 30 bucks or a girlfriend on ya'?"

Even though Otis was expecting this to happen, he was surprised to find how challenging this guy was. It excited Otis to know that he would be having some fun before he got in _and_ in the carnival.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Otis chuckled. "Y'know, Dave, you're really, really funny!"

"There's nothing funny about it," Dave replied, again, crossing his arms. "No admittance, no carnival experience."

_Ho, ho._ Otis thought. _This guy's good!_

"Weeeellll, in that case," Otis started, stretching the word 'well'. "Allow me to introduce you to the gang."

The bovine gestured with his left hoof, as he turned to his left side, towards the rest of the group. "Guys?"

Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Abby walked up to where Otis was standing and surrouded him, creating a semi-circle around him.

"The stubby kid here," Otis said, pointing to Pig who was at his farthest left, with Pip on his head. "Is Steve. He-"

"Hi, I like pie!" Pig greeted Dave, with a small wave.

Dave couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. _He's a funny looking fella, ain't he? What's up with that?_

"-loves to eat." Otis finished, a little annoyed, but still humored.

"I can tell," Dave commented, not trying to be mean, but realizing late that it _did_ sound kind of rude. "Oh, sorry, I-"

"No need to apologize, right Steve?" Otis asked, Pig, turning back towards him.

"Nah, you're good," Pig answered, with a wave of his hoof.

"See?" Otis asked the man, in a confident way. "Nothing to worry about."

Dave smirked to himself. _This really _is_ a crazy bunch!_

"Okay, the smaller guy over here is Freddy," Otis said, pointing to the ferret who was at his almost far-right, who looked quite nervous and fidgetity, all of a sudden. "Don't pay him much mind. He's a little-"

"Oh, something bad's gonna happen!" the ferret said, worriedly, his eyes darting from left to right, hastily, as he nervously twiddled his fingers. He turned to Peck and continued. "I just know it. I can smell it! And if we can't get into the carnival, then I won't be able to taste the succulent taste of chicken!...I mean hot dogs!...I mean boneless white meat...I mean, I don't want to eat you...me...them!..."

Before he could completely lose it, Freddy slapped himself in the face with his left paw, to try to get back in control of himself.

"What...what?" he asked, looking at Peck, who only turned in his direction as well, his blue eyes full of concern for his best friend. Why did he always have these parnanoid moments over nothing?

"OOMPH!" Freddy cried, as he got pelted by something red in the face. He landed on the ground a foot away from Peck, with a small groan and a dodgeball landed to the left of him, bouncing at least five or six times, before finally staying still in a slighltly battered patch of dirt it had created. Fortunately for Freddy, though, he was smart enough to have his hairpiece attatched to his head, so it didn't fall off.

Otis saw it all and turned to who had thrown the source of red, rubbery pain. "Nice job, buddy."

"It needed to be done," Pip answered, arms crossed, as he stood on top of Pig's hairpiece.

"Were you going to say... 'crazy'?" Dave asked, curiously, as he observed the ferret raising and holding his head with his right paw.

"Actually, I was gonna say psychotically paranoid, but your guess, your words," Otis anwsered, with a shrug.

"I see," Dave chuckled, with a smile.

"Okay, the smaller, scrawny guy here is Carl," Otis continued, motioning to Peck with his left hoof. "The brainy one. He usually gives us advice, even when it's sometimes not needed, whatsoever. Plus, he's pretty accident-prone."

This agitated the rooster quite a bit. "Otis, for the last time, I am _not _accident-pro-ahkk!"

The rooster's complaint was cut short as he got crushed by another large meteorite that flew down from the sky, almost as if on cue, to mock Peck. A gurgling sound could be faintly heard from under the giant rock that was obviously the burnt rooster.

Freddy had picked himself up from the ground and was about to reach for the dodgeball to get revenge on who had pummeled him, until he realized a huge space rock was on the ground, beside him, emitting a decent amount of smoke, and a tempting scent of chicken. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what had happened.

"Yep," Pip commented to no one in particular.

Dave's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. What kind of activities do these guys normally go through? "Is he gonna be okay?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, he'll be fine," Otis assured the man. "Carl will crawl out eventually and walk it off, as usual."

"As usual?" the ticket-keeper shrieked, obviously surprised. "You mean that happens to him, daily?"

"Not really," the black and white bovine answered. "Just when someone mentions _his problem_."

Two feathery arms appeared from under the meteorite and eventually, Peck struggled his way from under the huge space rock and stood back on his feet, coughing up puffs of dust into the middle section of his right wing.

"I'm fine." he croaked.

"See?" Otis asked, with a toothy grin. "Now the tiny fellow on top of Steve's head happens to be my best friend from the Gulf of Mexico...Amigo!"

The bovine introduced Pip by his fake name, while pointing his hoof in his direction.

"What's up, homes?" Pip greeted Dave, with a smile, his tiny arms still crossed against his chest.

"Nothin' much, little guy!" Dave returned the greeting with an amused smile. _Can kids even be that small?_

"Okay, and last, but definitely not least," Otis began, with a smile, gesturing his arms towards Abby, who smiled in return and began to walk to Otis's right side. "Is my very special friend, Abigail."

Once at his side, Otis made himself wrap his right arm around Abby's slender waist, pulling her close to him, so their bodies were touching. Of course he wanted to, but he still felt weird in going through with this in front of the guys. "But we all like to call her 'Abby' for short."

Abby was forcing herself not to blush from being this close to the bull who was almost always on her mind. Tingles filled her body and she accidently let a dreamy sigh escape her mouth. Otis's hold was soft, yet so strong at the same time. It made Abby almost melt in his arm.

"So, Ms. Abigal is your sweetheart, Otis?"

The bovine felt his cheeks burn a dark shade of red at Dave's question. It was true that he felt strong feelings for Abby, but was there something even deeper than that? His mind was buzzing a debate inside his own head on what he should say and he felt butterflies in his stomach as he felt just how soft Abby was, in his arm, pressed against his side.

Abby's cheeks burned a deep crimson as she looked at Otis, who turned to look her in the eyes, as well. "Yeah, she is."

The female cow's cheeks grew a bit darker and she smiled one of the brightest she had ever smiled. Her face seemed to shine with delight. If Abby were in a stall by herself, her face alone could illuminate the dark space with her beautiful smile.

Dave observed their actions and facial expressions and began to become deep in thought. These two seem to have a bond that even they didn't seem to know they had. Even though the two claimed to be a couple, something still didn't feel right. No matter how nice and wacky the group seemed, he wasn't about to be conned by a bunch of overgrown (and undergrown) kids.

"Well, just to be sure, maybe you two could prove it by-"

"There's nothin' to prove," Abby insisted, hugging Otis's waist, and resting her head slightly on his right shoulder. "Otis is my big, handsome sweetie-pie!"

Otis was surprised by Abby's sudden mushiness. He lowered his voice to a hushed whisper and asked her, "Abby, what are you doing?"

Abby looked up to meet Otis's unsure gaze and lowered her voice to match his own. "We have to make this look convincin', don't we?" she interrogated him. "Don't you wanna have fun at the carnival with all your friends?"

Otis took a second or two to respond before finally saying, "You're right."

The two turned their attention back to Dave and Otis went back to his normal, audible voice. "So, Dave, you were saying something about proof?"

"Yeah, well, I was saying that if you two really are a couple," he began. "Then you guys could..." he trailed off.

"Could...?" Otis and Abby echoed, almost together.

"Could...share a kiss?" Dave finished, curiously.

Otis and Abby felt their heartbeats skyrocket and they released the grips they had on each other. They were both alarmed, yet overjoyed at the same time.

Otis could almost feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, his heart was beating so fast.

* * *

_He hadn't felt this much of a rush ever since the events of four years ago, when the barnyard was in a terrified uproar of the threat of Dag and his fellow coyotes. They were responsible for the death of his adoptive father, Ben, while he was at the Night Barn, performing a musical number, requested by many of the barnyard animals. At first, Otis blamed himself for his father's death because he wasn't there to help him when he needed him._

_So, because of the previous leader's unexpected passing, the animals of the barnyard were afraid and panicky about who would lead them (and the meeting) in this stressful time and the fear of the coyotes returning. Therefore, Miles, a middle-aged mule who was Ben's best friend (and the owner of a deadly kick), informed Otis that he was next in line to be in charge. Now, Otis, being the fun-loving and hesitant cow (bull) he is, he wasn't sure he could, or even wanted to, be barnyard leader._

_When the coyotes came back the next night, in hot pursuit of an innocent and swift rabbit, Otis did his best to charge in and be the hero his dad would have been, but he was met with Dag's menacing glare, panicked, and skidded to a stop, unable to move, on all fours. The coyote leader recognized Otis as 'Ben's kid' and makes a one-sided deal with him: that him 'and his boys' would be back tommorow night and there would be 'a few animals missing here and there'. Dag made it clear to Otis that if he tried to stop them, that he would kill him and everyone else who resided in the barn._

_The next morning came and was a complete shock to everyone. Otis knew that he was too weak and told Pip that he was leaving, but Pip, being the loud-mouth that he is, shouts, "HEY! EVERYBODY! OTIS IS LEAVING THE BARNYARD!". The animals questioned his wanting to leave, but he ignores their inquiring and just heads for the door of the barn. Before Otis gets much farther in walking, though, Pip swings onto a peg, then the railing that was latched onto the right barn door, and stood on it, confronting the troubled bovine._

_"O', seriously," he began, troubled himself. "You and me...w-we like b-best f-friends."_

_"No, Pip, it's over!" Otis said, not really meaning to sound so harsh, but under all of his stress he couldn't help it._

_Pip was crushed from Otis's words. He cared about Otis more than the rest of the gang. The two were like an unseperable bond. He considered Otis his best friend in the whole barnyard. He knew Otis since the cow was barely able to talk, so Pip was a few years older than Otis, actually, but they shared many interests and got along great. So hearing these words filled the poor mouse with distraught from the cow who he considered the brother he never had._

_Otis knew he probably hurt Pip's feelings, but he was so overrun with guilt, pain, and sadness to give it a second thought. He told Duke that he was in charge now._

_"Get the dogs together. You guys can handle things better than I ever could."_

_"Sure, Otis," was the sheepdog's reply. "If you say."_

_Otis told the his fellow animals that he had his own life to live and that he didn't belong at the barnyard, anymore. While collecting his things to put into a sacho for his unknown journey, he came across his old fishing reel, just another saddening mermory of his old man. Daisy, the caring female cow, who bore a baby from her previous farm, whom was also Otis's current love interest, tried her best to comfort the troubled bull, who eventually opened up to her about the previous night, against the would come back that night and he was too weak to protect anyone, according to him. _

_Daisy hadn't given up, so she placed a reassuring hoof on his left shoulder and said, "Otis, the best leader isn't the biggest or the strongest. The best leader is the one that cares the most."_

_He dismissed Daisy's advice as a nice thought and said that he was really gonna miss Bessie' (yeah, sure). Daisy told him in a loving way that, even if he did leave, she believed in him, and gave him a soft, affectionate kiss on the cheek, then left his stall. Just as he was about to leave the barn for good, a frightened Peck tried to inform him of something happening. Otis followed him to the hen house, where there was a huge commotion, who only wished that what he thinked happened, didn't happen. But his worse fear had come true when Duke informed him that the coyotes _just _broke in and took Etta, a hen who was like a mother to him, Hannah, maybe six, seven others, he wasn't sure. Otis felt backstabbed when he realized that Dag played him for a sucker because he knew that Otis had been gullible enough to believe that they would come back at night._

_Then, getting the information from Peck, Daisy told him worriedly that the coyotes had taken Maddie, a very young, innocent female chick, who loved Otis like a big brother. This triggered another layer of sadness inside as he knew all too well Maddie idolized him and loved her as a little sister also. Feeling a mix of emotions, Miles spoke up from his leaning place on the side of the henhouse._

_"Those coyotes are strong."_

_"What?" Otis questioned._

_"Those coyotes; they're strong. I was just wonderin' what a _stronger _man might do."_

_Otis immediately knew what he meant. That was one of the last things his father had ever told him, but he had no idea he would ever have to or be able to use it. He looked at the discouraged barnyard animals all talking amongst one another of what to do. The last face he saw was Daisy's gentle, warm face, written with worry. Otis knew what he had to do. He asked Miles to look after things, who was proud to do so, and began his journey, driven by his newfound burst of courage. Before he left the gates, though, Pip opted to go with him, but he told the mouse to stay here._

_"You can't do this, alone!" Pip urged him, from his right shoulder. "They could _kill _you!"_

_"Yep," Otis agreed. "I guess they could." And with that Otis gently grabbed Pip by the tail and latched him onto a nearby tree banch, now dangling by his tail._

_All Pip could do was watch as he saw his best friend leave the barnyard. He had to have gone mad! But Otis had made his decision. No matter what it took, those coyotes had to go down. Not just for his own revenge, but for all the animals in the barnyard who believed in him, including Daisy._

_The bovine arrived at the coyotes' junkyard den in the nick of time, just as he saw Dag about to eat his 'sister'._

_"Put the chick down, Dag."_

_The hens and Maddie were thrilled to see Otis and he could imagine why. He would've hated to be in a situation where he was about to be eaten._

_Dag taunted Otis about having a burst of courage, just as he said that he shouldn't get, if he valued his friends' lives. After questioning how Otis would save himself and all these fowl, he was met with a hoof around his neck and being airborn as he was flung into one of his worn couches._

_"Kill him!"_

_Otis then knew he had started something that was well beyond his power to finish. The coyotes had defeated him easily, as he was now on the ground, panting for breath. The next thing they all knew was Pip, Pig, Freddy, Peck, and Miles, arriving in Otis's favor, later on, along with the gophers and the Jersey Cows, Igg, Eddy, and Budd. Dag attempts to go for the killing blow, as he stood atop a bus, from behind, but Otis is alerted when Peck successfully manages to crow a warning. Otis catches Dag by the throat and rams him against a window on the bus, cracking it. He threatens to deal him a killing punch to the face, but after all that had happened, he couldn't bring himself to kill, just like his dad had done. He told the coyote to 'never come back'. And Dag is eventually smacked out of the junkyard by Otis's golfing shot._

_Later Otis and the gang arrive back at the barnyard (no pun intended ;) ), just in time to see that Daisy had gone into labor. _

_Whose stall she was in, is still a mystery..._

_She gives birth to a boy calf, whom she names Ben, after Otis's father, that touches Otis in his heart. Duke asks Otis if he was going to stay and be their leader after all._

_This was his answer: "I'll just say this. As long as I'm still kickin', no animal will be harmed inside that fence!" He was staying._

_Everyone cheers that their leader and friend was staying after all, as the happy bovine walks out into the night sky and sees the unthinkable. The stars...were dancing! His father really had seen the stars so many years ago and it wasn't just a mind game. It was a sign. _

_Otis then knew at that moment and time that this was where he belonged. Taking care of the fellow animals and his friends _was _his responsibility. This was his home. From now on and forever._

* * *

Otis's flashback had brought him into a world of his own for a few minutes.

* * *

_He then remembered that weeks after those events that took place at the barnyard, Daisy and Little Ben, his adoptive son, had been taken away from the barnyard for reasons he himself still didn't know. What was left for the next few weeks after that was a hole in his heart. A hole that was left when the love of his life and his own 'son' being driven away from him. Over the next few days, Otis had begun to return to his old fun-loving self, but he knew his life would never be the same again because he knew he would never harbor any feelings for another girl the same way he had for Daisy, but that soon changed, when he met that one girl: Abby. The new female cow that had been brought to the barnyard in the place of Daisy. She was both strong-hearted and strong, a combination that he had never seen in any other girl, not even Daisy. At first he considered her just another close friend, like Pip, but he didn't realize that over time, he would accidently develop a crush on Abby. Otis didn't want to admit it, but he really liked her lot. He admired her, even. She could both seduce him, without even trying (except the time when she was trying when she had underwent a makeover by Bessie, to get the guys, including Otis, out of their Veronica trance) and then clobber him with her wrestling and thumperbats skills._

* * *

Otis slowly came back to reality, when he realized he had been stuck in the same face for five minutes. A mixture of shock and surpise. But he wasn't alone in this. He looked over to Abby and saw that she was stuck in a facial expression that was much like his own, but her cheeks had turned darker. She was blushing. This intrigued him. Was she just embarrassed that she had to kiss someone she was only friends with, or did she _want_ to do this?

Almost as if she were proving Otis right, she did want to kiss him. Ever since she had first met Otis, he just seemed so nice, fun-loving, and witty. It was almost love at first sight, if you will. But Abby wasn't the kind of girl to be immediately swindled by a guy, so she took the time to get to know Otis, a little better. It turned out that his adoptive father, Ben, had died trying to protect the hens, at least a month before she even _arrived _at the barnyard. Even then, no one seemed to be scarred for life on the outside that the brave bull had gone down to protect them. That's what she loved about living at the barnyard. Everyone was able to let what was in the past, stay in the past, but never be forgotten. They wouldn't let anything stand in the way of them and a good time. So in short, she had become fast friends with everyone, Bessie and Otis in particular. And even though Bessie always made snide comments about Otis, she still became her best friend...on the girl side that is. She found out that Otis, as weird as it sounded, kept a seperate best friends list for girls. And she was at the top. This made Abby smile to herself without knowing, further triggering Otis's curiousity.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to kiss her too, but what he had too much of, was pride. There was no possible way that they were going to get him to kiss Abby in front of everyone who teased him for liking her, and in front of a human that they had just met! There was only one thing a cow could do at a time like this.

"Dave, can you excuse us for a minute?" Otis asked, hopefully.

"Uh...sure," Dave replied, a little unsure, but still allowed it.

He sat back down in his seat and retrieved his magazine. He was also into farming and the like and he was reading an article titled, "How to Train Barnyard Animals'.

Otis looked over to the group, at first thinking about discussing it with everyone, but that was only _asking _for trouble. If he did that, they would tease him for life. So he grabbed Abby's arm, gently, and pulled her away from the ticket booth to their left, which was west from their perspective, a good few yards away, to avoid being heard.

They were now on the grass, away from the sandy, brown trail. Otis let go of her arm and they were now face to face.

"Otis, what are you d-?" Abby began, before being rudely cut off by Otis.

"Abby, there is NO way we can go through with this!" he exclaimed in his panicky, this-is-not-gonna happen voice.

"What?" Abby said, taken aback. "But you heard 'im! The only way we're gettin' in this thing is if we...you know, do what he said!"

"NO!"

"But don't you want to make all your friends, happy, Otis?" she asked, getting annoyed that he had to be so difficult. It was just an innocent kiss. Right? "If you did this for them, then it'd be the finest thing you ever did for all of us."

"No way!" Otis snapped. "If we kiss, Abby, then we'll never hear the end of it. You know how they are. They'll tease me for life!"

Abby rolled her eyes. _Must _he always think about himself? "Otis, for once in your life, do somethin' that helps the barnyard and not just yourself! I can think of one thing off the top of my head, that all of us have done for you and the barnyard!"

"Oh yeah?" he challenged her. "Name 'em, then!"

"Okay," she said, already thinking. "Me, for example. Remeber when that goldigging hedgehog, Don Bling tried to use you as his wrestlin' puppet and I had to save Pip and Pig from his ghouls, so you could beat that bull in the ring and look like a real wrestlar?"

Otis was speechless for a second, before saying, "Well, yeah, sure, but that's just you! What about-"

"Pip came to warn us about you being bathed in terriaki sauce, when those neighbors thought that you were the reincarnated 'Sun Cow', about to be sent off to a steakhouse." Abby said, in her southern accent, already crossing her arms. This was _too _easy!

"Well-"

"Peck teaches the kids at the barnyard about thangs that may prove useful in real life. Which actually turned out to be able to save us when they launched the silo."

"That was a one-time thing! Honestly, how much brainy jibber-jabber can they possibly need in life!"

Abby ignored his snide comment and continued. "Pig made truffle pies for all of us and to be the main attraction at that restaraunt you built in the barn to make some money to buy stuff!"

"But-"

"And even Freddy. If he hadn't admitted to you that his parent's were devious meat-eaters, then Peck and all of us, probably wouldn't be here, right now!"

Otis opened his mouth to protest, but he closed it realizing that Abby had won. He had been beaten. The gang really _did _do more stuff for him and the barnyard than he actually thought.

"Now, you were sayin', Otis?" Abby asked, expecting an apology.

Otis's ears went down in shame and he sighed, "Alright, fine. I get it; you guys are giving and I'm a jerk. Are you done?"

Abby smirked, realizing she had outdone Otis, once again, something he hated. She nodded and said, "Thank you, Otis, now let's go back."

She pointed to the booth, and started to turn, but she was stopped when she felt Otis's gentle hoof grab her right arm, gently. Abby turned back and looked Otis in the eye. He was about to say something, but what more could he possibly say?

"Abby, wait," he said, softly. "I'm still not sure we should do this."

Abby looked at him, questioningly. Did anything she just said ring in that big ol' noggin of his, at all? They _had_ to get in this carnival! "But, Otis, I _just_-"

"The guys, I know," he replied, looking over at them, then back into Abby's gentle, blue wonders. "But me and you...we've been friends for years. It's just that...us going through with this could jeopordize our friendship. I...I don't wanna lose you."

Abby could feel her heart skip a beat. Had she heard right? Otis admitting that he didn't want to lose her as a friend? That was so sweet!

_He really _does _care!_ Abby squeed in her mind.

"Oh, Otis, that's so sweet of you to say," she told him, grabbing hold of his hooves, placing them gently in her own. "But we might _have to _do this. Don't think of it as something you're bein' forced to do. Do it for the guys."

Abby decided to put in a little sweet girl charm, so there was no way he could _possibly_ say no. She smiled a sweet smile, already seeing him start to blush, and cutely batting her eyelashes at him, showing off her blue orbs, she called eyes.

"Do it for me?"

Otis had to restrain himself from kissing her right then and there. He never noticed it before, but him and Abby actually shared similar eye color. But, _her_ eyes...were like blue treasures. Almost as if the waves of the sea had taken over her eyes and left some of its shining aura in its wake. It wasn't just her eyes he admired about her. It was her beautiful smile. It was like she could put a light bulb to shame with just one smile. Her personality was tom-boyish, yet girly at the same time.

He could feel his cheeks burn a shade of red on his cheeks. She had him right where she wanted him.

"Okay, fine, I'll do it." he said, gently.

Abby's smile grew a bit wider and they just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. They both felt butterflies in their stomachs and they longed to tell the other how they felt for each other. You'd be stressed too if you had a crush on someone you became close to and not being able to tell them (A/N: Trust me, I know! ;[ ) for what, three years?

Abby couldn't hold herself back any longer and within seconds her arms had circled Otis's large waist and he was pulled into another one of Abby's cushiony hugs. Otis didn't stop himself, this time. He wrapped his arms around her curvy waist, as well, pulling Abby a little closer to him, causing both of them to blush.

"Thank you, Otis," she sighed on Otis's shoulder, him barely being able to hear it. She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye, once more. "And don't worry about this messing up our friendship. Because I promise..."

Otis's eyes gleamed with curiousity to what she would say.

"...that, even though you really are a jerk, sometimes, you and me will always be friends."

It was Otis's turn to smile, now. What she said touched him in so many ways. Even if Abby didn't feel the same way he did for her, he knew that she would always care for him as a friend.

"Wow..." Otis breathed out, still not believing how kind her words were. "Do you mean that, Abby?"

Abby lowered her eyelids a little, giving Otis an almost loving stare. "From the bottom of my heart." she answered.

Otis softened his gaze at Abby, as well, also realizing they were still in the same soft hugging position. Now he _really_ wanted to kiss Abby right then and there.

The only thing that stopped him this time was Abby saying, "C'mon! Let's go back." Abby motioned her head towards the ticket booth and their group of patiently waiting buddies.

Otis made himself smile and said, "Okay."

The bovines removed the grips they had on each other, blushing in the process. Abby turned around and started to walk away, with Otis following a few feet behind.

As the two began their trek back to them and the ticket booth, Pip observed them. He had seen their every move while they were discussing the issue. Sure, he couldn't hear them because they had been a good ways away, but he had seen everything from them holding hooves to giving each other a friendly hug. But Pip wasn't exactly stupid. If he knew Otis, he would _never_ have hugged Abby back unless he knew they were 'alone'. The mouse decided to talk to his bovine buddy later about this, and they would probably get a good laugh about it. The others were in another random arguement about the current situation, and from how stupid he sounded, Pip was glad he didn't get in this one.

_You might fool everyone else, O'._ Pip thought. _But I know you have feelings for Abby...so this should be good._

Otis and Abby had made it back to the ticket booth and Dave was still reading his article from the magazine, in his laid back pose.

Otis knocked on the counter with his right hoof and said, "Alright, Dave, me and Abby have reached a verdict."

The caucasian man looked up from his read, placed the magazine back at the left corner of the counter, and placed his feet back on the ground. Dave stood, meeting the 'couple' face to face.

"Okay, so...what?"

Otis looked at Abby who slightly nodded in approval, her pigtails moving up and down, slightly, along with her nod, then looked back at Dave.

"Okay, um, you see," Otis started out. "This is me and Abby's first date, so we're not really comfortable with...kissing before actually going out first, so-"

Abby immediately gave Otis a "What are you doing?" look, but he ignored it and continued. "-how about we just forget about this and we'll have our tickets, now, huh?"

_Unbelievable._ Abby thought. _Yet, at the same time, I should've known better._

Dave had to restrain himself from laughing. Did these guys really think it was _that _easy? Sure, Otis had a point; he can't force them to kiss on their first date, but if they really liked each other, wouldn't they at least go for it?

"Otis, Otis, Otis," Dave said, shaking his head, his blue eyes closed. "It's not that I don't respect what you're saying-" He opened his eyes and continued. "-but if you and Abby really like each other, then wouldn't you be at least willing to go through with this?"

Otis felt himself get uneasy, again. He was sure that line would work.

_Oh, what now?_ he thought, frantically. _It's not that I _don't _want to kiss Abby, I do. But wouldn't the guys just tease me if I did?_

He felt himself grow almost helpless and he looked at Abby for support. She turned to look at him as well and their eyes locked for a second.

Otis leaned over to Abby's ear and whispered, "Are you still sure we should this?"

"We _have _to," she whispered back. "Otis, think of how sad everyone would be if you didn't do this _one_ thing for _them_, after all they've done for _you_."

Otis knew what Abby had just said made sense, he just didn't want to believe it. His face turned nervous and he looked at the guys, who were all just standing almost completely still; no one making a peep. They were wondering what he was gonna do.

He sighed, giving in to the pressure. He would do it. Otis was going to sacrifice his pride and do this for his buddies, who were all anxious for fun.

His head turned back to Dave, who was in front of him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," was Otis's long awaited reply. "We'll do it."

Abby couldn't help but smile a little, happy that Otis was caring enough to swallow his proudness and kiss her, just for everyone's own benefit.

Otis turned his body and faced Abby, his feelings for her returning with each second that passed. Abby turned to face Otis as well, Dave and the booth now to her right, and Otis's left. She could feel her insides doing a little dance, knowing what her and Otis were about to do. The male bovine looked down and gently slid his hooves into Abby's, almost blushing at the delicate touch of her warm and gentle hooves. The she-cow looked at their hooves as well, holding back the blush and the huge smile that threatened to take her face by surprise. The two looked up into each other's eyes at almost the exact same time, both of them letting a small smile form on their lips. Abby felt her smile grow a little wider and her cheeks had turned a slight red.

Otis saw her reaction and blushed a little as well, his heart starting to beat faster with each passing second. They had gotten this far, there was no turning back, now.

Time seemed to slow down as they both slowly lowered their eyelids and began to lean in. Abby felt her heart racing as she saw Otis begin to pucker his lips a little and close his eyes, still leaning in, waiting for his lips to make contact with Abby's.

_He sure is cooperatin' awful smoothly._ Abby thought. _Does he _want _to...?_

She dismissed the thought and returned to her magical moment with Otis. It didn't matter if he _wanted_ to kiss her or not; she would ask him about it later, nothing was going to destroy this moment.

Abby slowly closed her eyes, pursed her lips and leaned in even furhter, eager to, at long last, kiss the bull she's had a crush on for almost three years. As Otis and Abby leaned in closer and closer, Pip, Pig, Freddy, and Peck, leaned their bodies foward as well, in suspense, anxiously awaiting the action that would both get them into the carnival and prove that Otis and Abby _did _like each other.

The two bovines were now only inches away from completely closing the gap of their puckered lips. Otis wanted this more than anything at the moment. He leaned in even further, growing a little impatient, but in a few seconds would be worth it.

Otis and Abby's lips were now barely two inches apart...now one...and finally...

"_Whoa_, there! I think that'll do," Dave cut in, loudly, everyone immediately snapping back to reality and looking at the man in disbelief.

_WHAT!_ Otis thought, both outraged and crestfallen that he didn't get to kiss Abby.

Otis and Abby had stopped in their tracks, upon hering Dave's voice and his command. They were so close, their snouts were touching and Otis could feel Abby's sweet breath tickle his nose and mouth. Their lips had almost _literally_ connected. Key word, though: almost. Oh, how Otis yearned to just close the gap and kiss Abby's soft lips, close his eyes and savor the moment, along with her sweet taste, but _someone_ caused them to stop them when his dream had almost been fulfilled!

_Milk me!_ Otis thought in distraught. _We were _so _close! Why do we animals have such _stupid _insticts?_

Otis and Abby let go of each other's hooves and turned their heads, along with their bodies, back to face Dave with surprised and curious faces, only to be met with a smile from the man.

"What?" Otis asked him, irritated that he had told them to kiss, yet he still stopped them. "But I thought you said-"

"I said that if you and Abby really liked each other, then you would _agree_ to go for it," Dave explained. "If you did that, which you did, you guys were home stretch. I never _forced _you to kiss each other, Otis, you and Abby agreed to it. It was _you_ who said you weren't comfortable with doing this in the first place, and yet you're mad at _me_? You guys could've ignored me, but you stopped yourselves."

"But, we-" Otis started, lifting a hoof.

"Here's your six tickets," Dave interrupted, holding out a six-piece strand of orange tickets with _**TICKET ONE**_ written on them, that he had torn off the roll, during his explanation, in his right hand.

All protests and sadness that was in Otis's mind and body quickly evaporated and was replaced with happiness and enthusiasm. He immediately swiped the tickets from Dave's held out hand, leaving it bare.

"Sweet business!" Otis cried, happily. He looked at Abby and the guys, face practically glowing with glee. "Come on, gang. Oedeville Carnival, away!"

And with that, Otis ran off, leaving Abby to place her right hoof on her chest, surprised by his sudden mood swing.

"I call the ferris wheel!" Freddy yelled, chasing after his barnyard leader.

"The bumper cars are _mine_!" Peck shouted, gleefully, running after his best friend.

"Dibs on the food court!" Pig called, in hot pursuit of the others, with Pip clinging onto his head.

"And the nachos and cheese!" Pip added, agreeing with Pig for once, mostly likely because of his weakness for cheese. He was a mouse after all. He couldn't help it.

Within seconds, Otis and the guys were almost completely out of earshot, leaving Abby with her hoof on her chest and her ears down in sadness.

Abby sighed, full of emotion. She and Otis had almost kissed and he just shrugged it off and runs off with the guys in obvious delight that they were going to the carnival, like it was nothing. They had just poured each other's hearts out to each other before they almost kissed and this is how she gets thanked for convincing him to kiss her and get into the carnival. Abby couldn't help but feel as if she had been stabbed in the back by her best friend. Well, sure, she could've expected Otis to act like a jerk, again, but this specific deed of his, just seemed...even more hurtful. But she knew she could never stay mad at Otis forever. He never meant to be a jerk, most of the time, it was just that he seemed to have other priorities to tend to.

The female cow shook her head, clearing these thoughts from her mind. Today was supposed to be a day of fun for everyone. She couldn't spend it sulking over Otis. Abby decided to join up with the gang before Dave got suspicious.

As soon as Dave was about to say something, Abby took off into a run, shouting, "Hey, wait for me, fellas! Time to have some fun! Woo-hoo!"

When everyone of the suspicious six were gone in the distance, Dave just continued to look in that general direction and think of the strange kids he had just granted admittance to.

_I wonder if they really are what they seem._ Was Dave's final thought.

* * *

_Phew! I bet you guys probably hate me for that one! "Why couldn't you let them kiss?" you're all probably wondering. I have to keep the suspense going. That's key for any plot! Well, looks like Abby is feeling both happy that Otis did something for the barnyard and upset that Otis seemed to just shrug off their almost-kiss like it was nothing. Well, enough about them, for now. The mischief begins next time on 'Carnival-Struck Barnyard': __**"It's Carnival Time!"**__. Will the animals really have the time of their lives at the Annual Oedeville Free Carnival? Will Otis and Abby ever share their true feelings for each other? Will Pip get his nachos? Find out what happens next time on Carnival-Struck Barnyard! Remember these 3 R's:_

_**-Rate: Let me know how I'm doing-good, bad, you decide!**_

_**-Review: Give me your honest opinion on how you think the story is , how do I put this delicately-Oh, yeah...CAN I PLEASE GET LONGER REVIEWS? I want you to be able to tell me if there is an area in where I can improve in, so I can work to become a better author. And let me know if I'm keeping everyone in character! That's key for any story!**_

_and..._

_**-Remember the story: Don't forget to check for updates when time passes by! I may not be the fastest reviewer in the world, but I will continue the story, so don't forget about it!**_

* * *

**A/N: This may be the **_**worst possible time **_**to say this, but I'm putting this story on an unoffical haitu. Don't get the wrong idea, I really like this story, and I appreciate all of you who read and review, but ideas are running slow for this story, and I really want to get back to working on 'Alpha and Omega: A Different Perspective' for a while! I hope you all will be reasonable and understand the situation that I'm in. If I get any new ideas, free time, or inspiration to make and upload the next chapter, I will do so! Alright...**

**Until next time!**

**-RhettMaster29471**

* * *

**Credits to Movie Mentioned**

**1.) "Marmaduke" - June 4, 2010 - Distributed By 20th Century Fox**

**2.) "The Adventures of Milo and Otis" - August 25, 1989 - Distributed By Columbia Pictures**

**3.) "Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore" - July 30, 2010 - Distributed By Warner Bros.**

**4.) "Garfield" - June 11, 2004 - Distributed By 20th Century Fox**


	5. Announcement

_Uploaded 7-22-11_

* * *

_Chapter 5 (Not really): Announcement_

* * *

**I'm sorry that this couldn't be an actual chapter being uploaded, but I thought that you would all be pleased to know that today is my birthday: 15 years old! :D I apologize again if I have let down any fans of this story but putting it on a temporary haitu, but I had no choice because I'm MUCH too busy. Hopefully, you will all understand that this is something I HAD to do and not something I **_**wanted **_**to do. This will be up for a while and I will most likely take it down when I've uploaded the next chapter for my other current story, so when this disappears you'll know. -_- Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you all won't kick this story out of your interests for good, because it will eventually be back and better than ever, driven by a new burst of inspiration! 8D So…**

**-This is RhettMaster29471 (96, on Youtube), signing off for now, but not forever!**

**-See you next time!-**


End file.
